koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Omega Force
Omega Force (ω-Force) is a video game developing team in Koei. Their creation began during a time when Koei was well known for their historical or raising simulation titles; their primary focus on bringing action into their products is their trademark of entertainment for the company. While their early titles ventured different sub-divisions of the action genre, they are popularly known for their Warriors franchises. The founding members of the group are Akihiro Suzuki and Kenichi Ogasawara. Developed Games *''Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 HD Version'' - Playstation 3, 2012 *''Dynasty Warriors VS'' - Nintendo 3DS, 2012 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' - Playstation 3, 2012 *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z: Special'' - PSP, 2012 *''Warriors Orochi 3'' - Playstation 3, Xbox 360, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors Next'' - PSV, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends'' - Playstation 3, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Special'' - PSP, 2011 *''Samurai Warriors 3: Empires'' - Playstation 3, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' - Playstation 3, Xbox 360, 2011 *''Samurai Warriors Chronicles'' - Nintendo 3DS, 2011 *''Samurai Warriors 3 Z'' - Playstation 3, 2011 *''Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends'' - Wii, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3'' - Playstation 3, Xbox 360, 2010 *''TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll'' - Playstation 3, 2010 *''Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2'' - PSP, 2010 *''Samurai Warriors 3'' - Wii, 2009 *''Warriors Orochi Z'' - Playstation 3, 2009 *''Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires'' - Playstation 3, Xbox 360, PSP, 2009 *''Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce'' - PSP, 2009 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' - Playstation 2, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360, 2008 *''Saihai no Yukue'' - Nintendo DS, 2008 *''Warriors Orochi 2'' - Playstation 2 and Xbox 360, 2008 *''Fatal Inertia'' - (produced) X-box, Playstation 3, 2007 *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' - PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Samurai Warriors: Katana'' - Wii, 2007 *''Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2007 *''Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War'' - PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Dynasty Warriors DS'' - Nintendo DS, 2007 *''Warriors Orochi'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' - PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Samurai Warriors 2: Empires'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2006 *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2006 *''Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2'' - PSP, 2006 *''Samurai Warriors 2'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2006 *''Samurai Warriors: State of War'' - PSP, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors 4 Hyper'' - Windows, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors Advance'' - Game Boy Advance, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors (PSP)'' - PSP, 2004 *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires'' - PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Samurai Warriors'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox, 2004 *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2003 *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox, 2003 *''Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2002 *''Dynasty Warriors 3'' - PlayStation 2, 2001 and Xbox, 2002 *''Dynasty Warriors 2'' - PlayStation 2, 2000 *''WinBack'' - Nintendo 64, PlayStation 2, 1999, 2001 *''Enigma'' - PlayStation, 1999 *''Destrega'' - PlayStation, 1998 *''Dynasty Warriors'' - PlayStation, 1997 Category: Miscellaneous